


Levi Ackerman X Reader - Short Horses for Short People

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horses, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, One-Shot, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers





	Levi Ackerman X Reader - Short Horses for Short People

        Levi frowned up at the tall, muscular horse standing before him, and he shifted his gaze down to the stirrups. No way in hell was he going to get on that horse without some kind of assistance. Of course, he would never admit that, as the soldier he was. He didn't need to get on the horse, did he? After all, he could just walk to wherever he wanted to go. Levi looked back up at the horse, who looked down and whinnied at him. He frowned and walked away, without another look back. Meanwhile, Hanji and Y/N snickered in the distance, watching the frustrated man walk away.  
         Hanji practically pulled Y/N to their office, their wide, mischievous grin never fading from their face. Y/N grin almost mirrored Hanji, as they had both thought about this plan months ahead. Now was the perfect time; comedy-wise, at least. Y/N shut the door behind themselves once they had reached the headquarters for their plan. Hanji, who was almost on the brink of hysteria just at the thought of it, struggled to keep their laughter inside, but Y/N seemed to be controlling it just fine. "So, Y/N," Hanji started. "I managed to get Erwin in on this, and he's already done his part, so now all we have to do is present it to Levi; preferably in front of as large of an audience as possible."  
"Are you sure this is okay..?" Y/N questioned, growing weary of their once-genius plan.   
Hanji looked straight at them, now completely serious. "Do you think it isn't? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"Um.." Y/N blinked once, brushing some of their H/C hair out of their face. "We get our asses beat by Levi and have stable duty for the next, say, year?"  
A wide grin placed itself on Hanji's face again, and they leaned forward, laughing. "It'll be perfectly fine, Y/N!"  
Y/N smiled, albeit a little nervously. "If you say so.."  
Hanji regained their composure after a moment of silence. "Let's go get it," They ordered, shockingly serious compared to their previous state.   
        Erwin met Hanji and Y/N in the front of the stables, along with the thing that would bring their plan together: a small, black pony. Short people need short horses, right? To Hanji, and surely to Y/N as well, this was the perfect horse for Levi. Hanji kneeled and stroked the pony's mane, smiling at it, "You're going to be very happy with your new owner!" Hanji exclaimed, putting an extra emphasis on 'very.'   
Erwin cleared his throat before stating, "You do realize we still have to take care of this.." He stopped, thinking. "..horse, right?"  
Y/N stooped and rubbed the side of the pony's round belly, saying, "I'm sure we can find someone to take care of him."   
"Right.." Erwin ventured. "Good luck with this plan of yours."   
        Y/N walked into the stables after having asked a cadet where Levi had gone. Indeed, there was the very man standing in front of a horse's stall, predictably sizing it up. "Sir..?" Y/N asked cautiously.  
Levi looked up at Y/N, and one could've sworn the ever-slightest spark took its place in his eyes. Levi gruffly responded, "Yes, L/N?"   
"Sorry to bother you, Sir, but I believe Squad Leader Hanji needed you for something," Y/N answered, trying their best to hold in giggles.   
"Alright, fine," Levi flatly stated, before walking towards the exit. "Are you coming, L/N?"   
Y/N looked startled at his offer, but they quickly nodded none-the-less and followed suit.  
        Levi deadpanned at what stood before him. The black pony nudged his knee, barely skimming half his height. "What. The. F*ck," Levi demanded. "Hanji, what the hell are you doing with this?!"  
"Well.." Hanji started. "I thought this would be perfect for you!"  
Levi turned to face Y/N, his gaze softening the slightest bit upon seeing her. "Have you any explanation for this, Y/N?"  
Y/N nervously responded, "Short people need short horses, too, right?"

~Bonus Ending~  
        Once Levi and Y/N were left alone, Levi looked up at them and smiled, which startled Y/N. "I actually quite like it."


End file.
